


Maybe Never

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga. Then there were moments when Kunzite attempted to protect Sailor Venus from harm. One glance at Jadeite while he glowered and tried to protect Sailor Mars.





	Maybe Never

I never created Sailor Moon.

Kunzite smiled when Sailor Venus was in his arms. Hands were around her waist prior to his kiss. He glanced at Endymion's other protectors. His eyes were on Zoisite with his arms around Sailor Mercury's shoulders. Nephrite kissing Sailor Jupiter's neck and holding her. Jadeite's arms were around the shoulders of Sailor Mars while their hands were clasped.

Then there were moments when Kunzite attempted to protect Sailor Venus from harm. One glance at Jadeite while he glowered and tried to protect Sailor Mars. The enemies? Metalia and Beryl. The ones responsible for brainwashing Kunzite with his fellow guardians.  
Attacking his master, Endymion.

The flashbacks vanished.

Kunzite found himself standing near Queen Beryl. After his companions were defeated by the Sailor Soldiers recently.  
Killed by them. He attempted to remember the kiss for Sailor Venus again.

Kunzite's eyes widened the minute a stone appeared on his forehead. He winced for a moment from the sudden headache.  
Almost as though the stone forced him to remember that Queen Beryl was his master and not Endymion.

Scowling, Kunzite writhed and attempted to recall the girl with the blonde hair. Her occasional kiss. The flashback was gone another time as his eyes appeared hazy. Gone just like Kunzite's free will.

THE END


End file.
